


crash and burn

by tattlouedhes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, AU, Actor!Harry, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BoyxBoy, Character Death, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Model!Louis, Niall Horan - Freeform, Nick Grimshaw - Freeform, One Shot, Stan Lucas - Freeform, Styles - Freeform, harry - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, stylinson, tomlinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattlouedhes/pseuds/tattlouedhes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one with a series of instances where Harry and Louis <em>almost</em> run into each other, until they really do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crash and burn

**_Instance 1_ **

_March 27_

Louis is terribly late. Harry is exceptionally early. 

Despite four alarms, Louis had still managed to wind up late for his meeting with his agent and some magazine crew. 

'This is an important meeting, Louis.' He had said.

' _Please_ show up on time, Louis.' He had said.

Louis hadn't listened very well.

The meeting was set for 11AM and it was now quarter to 12. Louis was disheveled in both his presence and appearance, he knew, and could only make it through said meeting with a coffee. He _had_ to get a coffee. Thus, why he was in Starbucks when he was already 45 minutes late to an 'important' meeting. 

What harm would a few extra minutes be at this rate?

He rushed up to the register and ordered his drink - a tall Espresso - before rushing out the door with it.

Harry caught a glimpse of the blue eyed stranger who rushed past him and out the door, but it was nothing more than a blur. He stepped inside the shop calmly - a stark contrast to Louis only moments earlier - to order a few coffees for his co-stars. He had awoken far too early before he needed to be on set, and settled on a quick morning jog before heading to Starbucks to kill some more of his time.

That concluded instance 1.

**_Instance 2_ **

_April 11_

Harry had a promo shoot that afternoon for the movie and he was thrilled. This film was going to be absolutely huge for him, a distinctly different type of film than he had ever been in. The cast was phenomenal, the director was absolutely spectacular, and Harry was proud to be a part of it. The atmosphere around everyone was always spirited and full of energy, giving Harry the anticipation to see them all at the promo shoot. 

Louis had done better. As much as he enjoyed his job, posing for a low rank company like he was today - he had settled for Gap, much against his own will - was not exactly his cup of tea. Had he been booking more jobs lately, maybe his agent wouldn't have resorted to this. However, Louis constantly being tardy had presented its consequences, and now Louis was feeling their heat. 

The two, though separate and unknowingly, stepped into the photo studio from separate entrances. Harry needed to keep a low profile. Louis had little profile to be kept. 

Harry proceeded into studio 4, greeting everyone with smiles and handshakes before being whisked off to change. It was at that moment that Louis came to the realization that he had no clue which studio he was meant to go to. He, at complete random, decided 4 seemed like a good number and entered the room. Just as Harry was pulled into wardrobe. 

Louis apologized and exited shortly after, and Harry continued on with his shoot.

That concluded instance 2.

**_Instance 3_ **

_June 18_

Louis had finally booked another big gig after a few months of drought. Adidas had missed him and his charisma and his ability to have their apparel off the shelves in the blink of an eye. They had booked him not only for another shoot, which he had completed successfully, but also to do a quick walk for the paparazzi into one of their stores and be seen buying something. With pleasure, he had agreed. He needed a new pair of trackies anyways. 

Harry finally had a much deserved few days off and wanted nothing more than to spend the first alone. He wanted to go out alone and breathe some fresh air alone and just be completely _alone_. 

His first excursion had been to Whole Foods to pick up some groceries for his next few days off. He then proceeded to get himself a smoothie from Jamba Juice, watch some television for about an hour, and then off he went to do some shopping. 

Harry hadn't entered a Saint Laurent store in what seemed like months and he was currently suffered withdrawal from his usual clothing style instead of the things he was required to wear for shooting or promo. He had made quite a purchase - one he was proud of - before heading out of the store.

Louis stepped out of Adidas at that moment too, and the two headed towards each other, as Harry's car was in Louis' direction and Louis' in Harry's. 

'Fit lad,' Louis thought to himself.

'Little cutie,' Harry thought to _him_ self.

The two might of then actually crossed paths. They may have finally met. If a girl off to the side hadn't squealed Harry's name, redirecting his attention to the brunette - an old friend of his - and allowing Louis to proceed to his car without even so much as a hello to the fit bloke in the tight skinny jeans.

That concluded instance 3.

**_Instance 4_ **

_June 30_

Louis loved parties. Harry could do without them. Neither of them had much of a choice with this one. 

Harry's old friend Nick was throwing a huge birthday bash in LA, and had practically invited the entire industry. From models to actors to performers, everyone was on this party's guest list. Including Louis Tomlinson, who Nick had briefly spoken to on his show just once.

Louis wasn't going to go. Though they hadn't spoken much, Louis had never liked Nick or his show. The pompous Brit never struck him as very approachable and rather more egotistical and just plain annoying.

But, when Louis' best friend Stan found out Louis had been invited to the party he had pleaded - _begged_ \- to attend. Stan knew it was going to be one of the biggest parties of the year. Louis knew too. And he owed his best friend a night out in spite of not seeing him very much over the past few weeks because of work's needs. 

Therefore, he and Stan dragged themselves to the party. 

At said party, there was a lot of drinking. Everyone was drinking, if not drunk already, except for Harry. Harry never had good experiences with alcohol, but being around so much of it was making him have to pee. He walked into the bathroom and headed into a stall just as Louis warned Stan that he was going to go freshen up in that very bathroom.

Louis splashed some water on his face and stood in the bathroom composing himself for a few moments before heading back out to the dance floor, just as the younger lad exited the stall and headed to wash his hands.

That concluded instance 4.

**_Instance 5_ **

_November 27_

Tonight was the night. Harry's big night had finally come. He was dressed to the nines in a beautiful Gucci suit, one he felt absolutely amazing in. His hair was styled to perfection, his few blemishes covered up by a team of experts. He was set for this night - the night he had patiently awaited for months. He had yet to see the final cut of film, and was beyond thrilled to do so.

Louis was tired. He was tired and sick and wanted nothing more than to be with his mother. He knew he had overworked himself, desperate to get himself back up in the rankings and make the amount of money he had been making when he had first started his career. He knew it would have its ramifications and now they had struck. 

He had hurried to fly his mother and stepfather out to LA and was now ready to drive over to their hotel, a bag packed and some concealer he had stolen at his last shoot dabbed under his eyes to mask the deep purple bags that sat there. 

The two climbed into their cars and drove off, anticipating what was to come.

Louis soon felt exceptionally tired. He was exhausted, and decided that he would pull over soon. Though it had only been a few minutes, Louis didn't realize when he left his house just how fatigued he was.

The other was rushing with excitement. Adrenaline was coursing through his veins as he drove on, music blaring to keep up with his eccentric energy as he sang - or screamed - passionately along to the latest pop hits.

One jaded and one exhilarated - the two were destined for the fate to come.

It all came in a blur. 

Unaware, Harry's small black Maserati was sat behind Louis' white Audi. The light was red.

Louis felt himself doze off for a mere second. Harry squeezed his eyes shut so quick as he belted out a lyric.

The light turned green.

Louis' eyes remained shut.

Harry's eyes opened and saw green.

Harry sped forward.

And at that moment, time stopped. The cars, seemingly in slow-motion to an onlooker, slammed together so fiercely; so violently. 

Louis quickly jerked awake and slammed on his gas, but it was too late. 

Had Harry maybe worn his seatbelt, maybe things would have been different.

If Louis had just gone to sleep at a decent hour the night before, maybe everything would have been okay.

But that wasn't how it went.

That concluded instance 5.

**_Instance 6_ **

_January 29_

He had been invited to the post-poned premiere. 

He didn't want to go. 

He wanted nothing more than to forget. To stay home and forget.

But he had to go. For him.

Louis sat in the theater, dressed exceptionally well for someone whose heart was absolutely broken.

The movie began, and Louis saw nothing but the green eyed boy. Green eyes full of so much life, so much happiness. His passion for his work visible just in his embodiment of his character. His youthful glow, shining even through a movie screen.

He would have been so proud of the movie. Of himself.

Louis couldn't hold back his tears.

When he had risen from his hospital bed and walked to the room of the boy who had crashed into him, he felt his whole world turn upside down.

He suddenly remembered the Starbucks shop and leaving the Adidas store so vividly. He remembered this boy.

They had pronounced him dead only two hours later.

Louis would never forgive himself for any of it - for never stopping to maybe offer the boy a smile or not holding a door for him or for taking his life away.

The movie came to its close, and words flashed on the screen.

**Dedicated to Harry Styles (1994-2016). We hope you enjoyed your movie from wherever you are, H. Rest easy.**

Sitting in the theater after people filed out, tear stains down his cheeks streaming from his bloodshot eyes, he thought about how they could've crashed together at any moment. So many moments passed where they might have run into each other and maybe spoken. Maybe became friends. Maybe Louis could have gotten to know the beautiful boy with the green eyes.

Instead, they didn't just crash.

He would never forgive himself for not just letting himself just crash into Harry, but for letting them crash and _burn_.

That concluded instance 6.


End file.
